


Start of a New Disaster

by melwil



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is ready to make a new start. Spoilers to 3.2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of a New Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2007

“Hello Tom.”

She was waiting for him. She'd broken through his security and let herself inside. Now she was there, sitting in his favourite chair, a glass of his best scotch resting between her fingers.

He let the door close behind him with a soft click. “Tessa.” He walked across the room and sat in the chair opposite her. “I thought you were overseas still. I didn't expect to see you here.”

She smiled, her fingers tapping a silent rhythm on the glass. “I just wanted to confirm the rumours.” She leaned towards him. “They say Harry's kicked you out of the service.”

Tom smiled. “Bad news does travel fast, doesn't it?”

Tessa rested her free hand on her knee, and Tom was momentarily mesmerised by her red painted nails.”I don't know, Tom. It doesn't have to be all bad news.” Her fingers tightened. “You could always come and work for me.”

He reached out and took the glass from her other hand. “No real chance of that, is there Tessa?” He sniffed at the drink for a moment, before lifting it and draining the contents.

“Fine.” She slipped out of the chair and took the empty glass away from him, placing it on the coffee table. She placed her hands on his shoulders, bending her head close to his, whispering in his ear. “Leave the country with me.”

“What?” Tom tried to push her away, but they both knew it was a half hearted attempt. He wanted to hear what she had to say.

“Come away with me, Tom.” she pressed a hand against his chest, rubbing the material of his shirt between her fingertips. “We can set ourselves up in some other country, make ourselves a tonne of money.” She ran her fingers through his hair. “I'm the only one who will ever understand you.”

Tom smirked. “You're insane, Tess.”

Tessa laughed. “That's why we're so perfect for each other, Tom.” She pressed her lips against his neck. “That's why you're going to say yes to me.”

He exhaled slowly, enjoying the way the waiting annoyed her. “Never.”

Tessa's lips were hot and she still kissed hard and fast. She kept pushing at him, at his chest, at his shoulders, until she had him pressed up against a hard wall, until she had him cornered.

Tom curled his hand around the back of her neck. “We can't go back to that, Tess. That door's been closed behind us. We're not even the same people anymore.”

“Maybe,” Tessa pushed at his chest again. “But think about it, Tom. I'm all you've got at this moment.”

She kissed him again and she tasted of scotch and revenge and greed. Tom knew he should be disgusted, knew he should push her away. He knew it was too soon for this, that he'd only just escaped one bad relationship, knew that he wasn't ready to embark onto the next one. He knew he should escort her straight to the front door. But her taste was alluring, and he found that he just wanted more. And more.

He kissed her back and she tasted even better.

“Tell me more, Tessa,” he hissed. “Tell me what you've got.”

She laughed. “I'm not telling you anything.” She stepped back, away from him, her eyes narrowed and knowing. “You're going to come with me anyway.”

He knew she was right, that she was reading him in all the right ways. He knew he was about to fall into another adventure, to fall into a hole that would be nearly impossible to pull himself out of. He knew he wouldn't be able to resist Tess, that she would destroy him in any way she could.

He knew this was the way it was supposed to go.


End file.
